1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp for a bicycle, and more particularly to a high beam and low beam combination lamp for a bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
Bicycle lamp, in particular, being assembled at a front part of a bicycle, is a necessary apparatus for a bicycle when riding the bicycle in the night and gives the rider more safety and also protects passerby's safety. A conventional bicycle lamp can provide a high beam or a low beam selectively. The high beam could be transmitted ahead to warn the passerby; while the low beam could light on the road surface at the front of the bicycle. Therefore, a high-low beam function for the bicycle lamp is important.
A conventional high-low beam combination lamp for a bicycle comprises a light, a reflector and a lens. For performing the high-low beam function for the conventional high-low beam combination lamp for a bicycle, a user adjusts a distance between the light and the reflector or another distance between the light and the lens, so that the conventional high-low beam combination lamp for a bicycle lights on the road at near field or the road at far field optionally.
However, the conventional high-low beam combination lamp for a bicycle has two disadvantages as following: Firstly, the structure of the conventional high-low beam combination lamp for a bicycle is complicated and damageable under long-term repeating operation; secondly, when riding the bicycle on a rough road, the distance between the light and the reflector or another distance between the light and the lens shifts easily because of a violent vibration, so that the conventional high-low beam combination lamp for a bicycle fails to provide a suitable lighting condition; as a result, the conventional high-low beam combination lamp for a bicycle is inconvenient to be used.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional.